


Braids & Hugs

by Serotonin_Muffin



Series: Dreamnap fluff [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Late Night Writing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serotonin_Muffin/pseuds/Serotonin_Muffin
Summary: Just fluff
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dreamnap fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115696
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Braids & Hugs

“Sapnap get over here and let me braid your hair!” 

Dream was currently in the process of chasing Sapnap around the house trying to braid his hair, failing until Sapnap had tripped over a table. “THAT’S NOT FAIR- DREAM PLEASE HAVE MERCY-” Sapnap shout laughed as Dream tackled him in a hug and had him sit up so he could easily braid his hair.

“It’s not that bad just stay still!” Dream giggled as he started braiding Sapnaps hair, despite Sapnap complaining he really didn’t dislike it that much.

He hummed a small tune as Dream gently braided his hair, it was nice, all though he’d never admit it, having someone braid his hair was always calming to Sapnap, even if he complained a lot.

The house was warm, which was quite nice considering it was winter and outside was covered in snow. 

“Anddd done!” Dream said proudly, smiling as he looked at Sapnap, he watched him get up and go see what Dream had done with his hair, expecting some random thing, he was surprised yet happy to see that Dream had in fact braided his hair.

Sapnap smiled happily as he walked back over to Dream and hugged him, nuzzling his face into Dreams' chest. “Clingy..” Dream chuckled softly as he wrapped his arms around Sapnap. They stayed like that for a bit, just happy to be in each other's arms.

“Love you..” Sapnap mumbled quietly, Dream had still heard it, smiling a bit more. Yes, they were in an official relationship yet Sapnap was always shy about affection and things like that.

Seconds later Dream had noticed Sapnap fell asleep in his arms, he carefully picked him up and brought him to their shared room, placing him down before laying the blanket over him. He placed a small kiss on top of Sapnaps head.

“Love you too, idiot”

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, was high on serotonin, made it while listening to disenchantment and watermelon sugar, hope you enjoy!


End file.
